My Angel Cries For Me
by get it and imagine
Summary: Cedric is dead and his girlfriend is left to deal with the pain. If it weren't for the Weasley twins, she doesn't know what she would have done


My Angel Cries for Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. Those were products of the active imagination of J.K. Rowling. The song is by Sarah McLachlin.

* * *

Cedric rushed into the maze, his mind, not focused on the task at hand, but on the fight that had occurred the night before. He remembered that Amanda had felt frustrated and accused him of something. All the stress of the tournament broke through the dam Cedric had built and he said some words he never meant to say. This morning, he was going to patch things up but Amanda never showed up for breakfast. When the post came, his tawny owl, Alabaster, was laden with notes and letters from well-wishers. Relieving Alabaster of his load, the owl affectionately nipped Cedric and took a piece of toast before flying away. Cedric read through all the notes with a smile on his face. The last letter he opened, he immediately recognized the scrawl.

"_I wish you good luck. I want to know that I forgive you and I love you very much. _

_Love Moi"_

The smile on his face brightens as he scribbled a reply on the back. Handing the note to one of Amanda's friends, he attempted to mentally prepare for the daunting task the afternoon would bring.

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

Amanda sat in the bleachers between Fred and George. Both were busy taking bets for and against the Triwizard Champions. The twins and Amanda had become fast friends after the twins learned she was the one who replaced Snape's Sore Throat Cure with an Opera Potion. The drinker would sing in a beautiful soprano voice. After Snape drank the concoction, he roared with the sweetness of a robin. This kept up for days before the effects finally faded but the jokes will continue for years to come. Fred noticed something was amiss when Amanda didn't respond with her usual enthusiasm.

" Oy! Manda! You need to wake up and smell the excitement." Fred said, prodding her shoulder with his finger.

" Yeah, cheer up, old chap." George added, as a student from Slytherin placed five Galleons on Fleur. Amanda gave them a small smile before returning her attention to the dark, looming maze that Cedric had disappeared into. A worried expression adorned her face usually cheerful face. Her hands wrung the note that Cedric had sent her. The words ' _I said some things_ _that I didn't mean. I promise to make it up to you after the tournament's finished. I love you to the ends of the Earth. Cedric" _were slowly disappearing due to the constant creasing to the paper.

There's always one reason

Not to feel good enough

The minutes slowly became an hour and that unfolded into two. The anxiety grew in Amanda as the sun began to cast shadows across the lawn. Small scuffles broke out between schools as the tension looked for a way to relieve itself. The sun was setting beyond the edge of Black Lake, throwing reds, yellows and oranges across the still surface.

" I wish I had brought Exploding Snap" mumbled Fred.

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release

Suddenly a cheer rose from the crowd as Harry reappeared in front of them. A wave of relief flooded Amanda's body. But something was wrong, Harry was crouched over something in the grass. Even in the dimming light, Amanda could see the yellow jersey she knew all too well. The body that it covered lay still. Too still.

Cheers soon turned to gasps of horror and tears. Amanda leapt from the bleachers and pushed her way to the front. The teachers were attempting to control the distraught students. Upon reaching the front, McGonagall allowed her through along with the twins, their jovial outlook on the tournament was gone. Cedric's father was shouting incoherently at anyone in an earshot.

At the sight of Cedric's lifeless body, Amanda no longer held back the tears and gently caressed his cheek. All the rosy red had given way to the purplish blue of death. There was no warmth left. Like a mother with a child, Amanda cradled Cedric's body, rocking back and forth, letting her tears fall freely onto his dirt streaked face.

There would be no more heart stopping smiles, no more laughter would shed some hope on her world when the lights went out. No more loving words whispered under the bright, silver moon. Never again will she hear her heart's song being sung back to her. George gently tapped Amanda's shoulder. She turned and cried into his chest. But she couldn't hear the consoling words or feel the arms that hugged her tightly. She had slipped into a void that felt as empty and barren as the tundras of Antarctica. As if the skies felt her grief, it began to rain.

Memories seep form my veins

Let me fell empty

And weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

The funeral was held the next day. The sun was almost at its midday point in the sky, radiant and cheerful. With red eyes and a swollen face, Amanda glared at the brightness, the frequent tears threatened to spill over at any moment. The Wesley twins stood quietly behind her. They were about to witness a dramatic change in an otherwise laid-back girl. Amanda began to isolate herself from her friends and became filled with bitterness.

At Night, Amanda laid in her bed, on that had once brought comfort, warmth and safety, now felt empty and cold. The sadness that was held at bay during the day, was overwhelming in the dark. Tears would make their way down well-worn tracks on her cheeks. Rolling onto her side, Amanda tried to fall asleep. It rarely came. Tonight brought with it the memory of her first date with Cedric. He had kissed her playfully under a full moon in the same spot the portkey had brought them back. How could one place bear such grief yet hold so much happiness? That night dragged on, minutes seemed like hours . Amanda chased sleep through forbidding forests and dark tunnels, never quite catching it.

In the arms of an angel

Fly away from here

This dark, cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

One night, a knock on the door pulled Amanda out of her brooding thoughts.

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reveries

Throwing the blankets back, Amanda stepped onto the cool stone floor with a sigh. Slowly, she walked to the door and her hand paused before the door handle. Did she really want company? At last, she pulled the door open, revealing the twins, which she had neglected over the past couple weeks. They bore ice cream and spoons. Behind them stood Harry, staring at the cracks in the floor. Without an invitation, they marched into her room, handing her a container of ice cream and a spoon. Plopping down on Amanda's bed, Fred and George opened the two remaining tubs and dug in.

" Manda, we have decided that..." Fred paused between spoonfuls, " that it's unhealthy for you to be staying cooped up like this. It's time to go back into public." George nodded in agreement.

" We feel that this needs to be mentioned too. You look like crap and smell like Crabbe and Goyle combined." George added. A smile itched Amanda's lips. The twins noticed her ghost of a smile and continued to jest about her appearance.

"Why are you here, Harry?" Amanda asked quietly. She felt better to see that she wasn't the only one still grieving.

"Cedric told me that..." Harry trailed off, glancing at the Wasleys.

" Well get on with it." They said in unison. Gathering his courage, Harry continued

"Cedric told me that before he died that he loved you and will forever and always. He was going to ask you to marry you, you know. When I saw his ghost in the graveyard, Cedric said that he would be with you wherever you are." Blushing and looking relieved, Harry felt better with that off his chest. Amanda began to cry and the twins looked alarmed.

"Don't worry," Amanda laughed, although it sounded more like a hiccup, "They're happy tears." The pranksters relaxed and both wrapped her in a giant bear hug. And the healing process began.

You're in the arms of an angel

May you find some comfort here

The weeks began to pass, the tears lessened and dried up and life returned to normal. But Amanda has trouble getting back into her routine. She faked a smile for the sake of her friends. On the inside, her thought were dark and happiness was the farthest thing from her mind. Bitterness at everything beautiful was growing . The storm of her emotions threatened to drown her.

So tired of the straight line

And everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

And the storm keeps twisting

One evening, Amanda stood on a hill that overlooked the murky waters of the lake. A silvery tear slipped down her cheek. Amanda hung her head in despair.

"How can I be happy, if you were my happiness, Cedric?" she whispered into the wind.

"Why do you smile? I know you're not happy." George stated bluntly, coming up behind her. Amanda jumped at the sudden disturbance in her silence.

" I'm fine." She replied, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

You keep building the lie

That make you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference

Escaping one more time

George's voice soften. " It's alright to be sad but try not to dwell on it too long. I miss the carefree girl I love." George sighed, happy to finally get that out in the open. He brushed away the remaining tears from Amanda's cheeks. Amanda looked up, surprised at the tenderness in George's actions. George only smiled and pulled he into a hug. There was something about his actions that spoke to her mending heart.

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness

This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

Gently, George lifted Amanda's chin so he could look in her eyes.

" I may not be your Prince Charming," he said, referring to Cedric as he always had, " but I can certainly try." Amanda gave him a shy smile and hugged him tighter.

" What would I do without you?" She murmured into his chest. George smiled and watched the sunset. The wind whispered in Amanda's ear. 'I love you, my angel' Glancing across the lake, Amanda thought , for a second, that she saw Cedric's brilliant smile. For the first time in months, Amanda smiled, a genuine smile that radiated contentment.

In the arms of an angel

Fly away from here

This dark, cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reveries

You're in the arms of an angel

May you find some comfort here

* * *

Author's Note : It's my first song fic, Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
